PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? Administrative Core The overall goal of the Administrative Core is to provide leadership, coordination and oversight for the proposed UCSF Center for the Advancement of Precision Medicine in Rheumatology. Under the direction of Drs. Lindsey Criswell (PD) and Mary Nakamura (Associate PD), the Administrative Core will serve as an entry portal for researchers interested in pursuing precision medicine studies in rheumatic diseases. The Administrative Core will work to address challenges facing researchers considering precision medicine studies in rheumatic diseases identified at our institution. Specifically, we will work to bridge the current gaps between clinicians seeing rheumatic disease patients, basic researchers developing cutting-edge technologies, and bioinformatics experts capable of integrating complex streams of data for analysis. We will provide consultative services to match investigators with available resources and will coordinate referrals to the three Resource Cores of the Center: 1) Human Subjects and Clinical Phenotyping (HSCP) Core, 2) Genomics and Molecular Resources (GMR) Core, and 3) Integrative Bioinformatics (IB) Core. Thus, the Administrative Core will provide a structure to support both Center Investigators and the Resource Cores. The Administrative Core will provide administrative and financial oversight for all the Resource Cores. The Administrative Core will also coordinate membership, communications and an enrichment program that will include seminars, training workshops, a mentoring program and a Pilot Grant program. By providing training and funding opportunities for use of the Resource Cores, in addition to outreach, we will work to attract new investigators to focus their precision medicine research on rheumatic diseases. By streamlining complex tasks through our Resource Cores, we will promote the development of innovative studies in rheumatic diseases as well. The Administrative Core will accomplish these goals through the following Specific Aims: 1) Provide leadership and coordinate oversight of the overall Center. 2) Provide financial management support for the Resource Cores and Pilot Grant recipients. 3) Facilitate communication and coordination between the Center leadership, Resource Cores, Center membership and the UCSF research community. 4) Promote enrichment activities that enhance interest in rheumatic disease and highlight the novel resources and expertise provided by the Center Resource Cores. 5) Administer a Pilot Grant program to enable development of novel precision medicine research in rheumatic disease. The Administrative Core will support the Center in its goal to facilitate and enhance precision medicine studies in rheumatology and will foster new collaborations, innovative approaches and new investigators in their studies of patients with rheumatic diseases.